Pokemon Origins: The Adventure of Green
by GhostWrite
Summary: Ever wonder where Green was in Pokemon Origins? Follow our young protagonist who's path never crossed with Red and Blue but whose actions intertwined with theirs.
1. Chapter 1

The ride over to Pallet town from Cinnabar was less painful than I had expected, but unpleasant to say the least. We rode in verbal silence as the high-speed boat splashed through the ocean waves, sending a spray of water upwards towards my mother and I. The driver had a windshield to block the spray, but the stern face suggested that he was just as happy dry as we were wet.

Having turned ten yesterday, my mom was adamant that we would travel to Pallet Town for me to get my starter Pokemon.

"If you don't like it then we can always get you another Pokemon, but this old geezer hands them out like candy and we might as well get what's free." She said as she had presented a green store-bought birthday cake, likely purchased moments before she'd returned home from work at the lab.

Personally, I didn't understand the need for a starter Pokemon. Sure they were slightly better than some wild Pokemon, but everyone seemed to think that with enough training any Pokemon could be the strongest, suggesting that there was no need for any specific starter. However knowing that the Pokemon were rare was somehow comforting, should I not like my starter I could trade it away or sell it for a profit and use the money to go somewhere where there are strong Pokemon.

"Hey kid," The driver started, waking me from my daydreaming as I stared off into the horizon. "Since we're going through the trouble of going to get your starter, I've been meaning to ask, are you going on a journey or do you have a goal in mind?"

"I…" I couldn't say more than a syllable before my mom would interrupt me.

"Ten years old is a bit young to be making dangerous adventures like such and for now we'll just get him a singular Pokemon to keep him company while I'm gone on business." And with that we rode in silence again, hearing only the humming of the inboard motor, the splashing of the waves against the hull, and the odd water Pokemon breaking the surface of the water and splashing back down.

The ride took about three and a half hours from when we left the port to when we docked in Pallet Town. The driver had decided to wait in the boat, stating that we would be back before he could accomplish anything useful so he might as well read.

According to the internet, Pallet town was relatively small but very lush and green. Before searching up anything about the town I had imagined it as this dinky box with nothing but three houses and a lab, but there were many farms and Pokemon in the hilly location.

I had wanted to walk to the lab and explore something new and exciting but my mom didn't want any such thing. In her mind, we were here to grab the Pokemon and then leave, but in my mind, I would get some form of adventure, just a taste of freedom, before returning to Cinnabar.

For the millionth time, I watched as my mother pulled out her phone in the same manner that she always did, bringing her purse around to her front and reaching in to produce her touchscreen cellphone. She called for a taxi and in the time it would have taken to get halfway to the lab, the taxi arrived. The car had a sleek black style with a large R on the side of the vehicle. 'Rocket taxi services' was on a rectangular box atop the car with the phone number my mother had called below.

As we drove down the winding street, I imagined what it would have been like to have walked through the area instead of drive, greeting people and Pokemon, maybe tripping and hurting myself like all the other kids seemed to do when they played outside.

After a short time of driving through a slightly wooded area, an open field with a wide variety of Pokemon roaming around came into view. We drove along the fence enclosing the field until we reached the front gate.

While I hopped out of the car, I felt two sentiments and one of them I was used to. The first was annoyance as I saw my mom exiting the car and informing the driver to wait. I had hoped that getting my first starter would be something I did independently, but there was no chance she would come all this way just to wait in the taxi.

The second feeling was something I rarely felt and it was excitement. My stomach felt lighter than it normally did, as if it wanted to fly and spin and twist and turn. New exciting things rarely happened in my life, and I think this qualified as exciting.

I felt a little shaky walking up to the door of the lab, but those nerves went away when an old man in a lab coat answered the door. He wore khakis with a light purple shirt tucked in disappearing under his belt. Part of my nerves had been the idea of facing someone intimidating like my mom's boss. The internet had said that this was a well-known professor who was a trainer back in the day, but the aura that he gave off was warm and welcoming.

"Ah, you must be… what's your name again?" Asked the professor.

"It's-" "Green" My mother interrupted as if the question was directed towards her.

"Well Green," Professor Oak said glaring at my mother. "I have some bad news. Unfortunately, you're the last to arrive today and I only have two bulbasaurs left."

My mother went into her usual 'out of stock' ramble that she reserves for when we grocery shop and they tell us they don't carry an item. "This is outrageous, we traveled all the way from Cinnabar Island to get a pick from the starter Pokemon and once we arrive you tell us that we don't get a choice. This is an absolute-"

"I was going to pick Bulbasaur anyways." I interrupted. I really had no idea who I was going to pick for a starter, but saying that I wanted Bulbasaur shut my mom up, and that was a gift all in itself.

"Well, that's good news." Said professor Oak. "There's one on the table and there's one in the back room of my lab. If you don't care about which one you receive you can just grab the one off the table."

"Actually, can we have the one from the back?" Asked my mom. She did this almost as often as her out of stock ramble. Whenever there was something in the back, she would ask for it because "It's fresher and better" when really all it was was embarrassing.

The professor had given up with trying to have a conversation with me, he just went straight to the back to retrieve the Bulbasaur. He emerged with six pokeballs on a tray and a red device pinched underneath the tray.

"Here is your Bulbasaur, Green. I have also provided five pokeballs and a Pokedex." He said handing me the tray and red device. "The Pokedex is a lifetime project of mine. It's a catalog of all the Pokemon that I have encountered in my journeys and I hope that this knowledge will help you-"

"My son is perfectly knowledgeable about Kanto Pokemon and is not in need of assistance from any machine." My mother interrupted "How much are you trying to charge him for this device? Are you charging him biweekly? You know he's only ten right?"

"Mam, the pokedex is free in the hopes that it can help trainers on their journeys." Professor Oak explained through his clenched teeth. It seemed like Professor Oak was ready to fire my mom out of a canon and only resisting the urge out of the risk of a lawsuit.

"I'm… I'm not going on a journey" I said, slightly scared that the professor might take away my Bulbasaur.

"Just because you're not leaving home does not mean that you're not going on a journey. A journey simply means that you go somewhere, whether it's physically or spiritually, the hope is that your Pokemon can help you grow as a person. If in the end, you make the right choice for you and your Pokemon, then I have achieved what I set out to do."


	2. Chapter 2: Getting stronger?

Mom's slamming of the door behind her as she left for work was what woke me. It was probably the most reliable form of alarm clock, always slamming at 7:14 a.m. as she left for work. It was just before daybreak and I were able to make out the general shape of my room already. The small room had only a bed, dresser, and desk atop which sat Bulbasaur's Pokeball.

I peeked out the window to see my mom's figure already 20 meters down the path that ran from our home along the beach and into town, seemingly in a hurry.

Once I was certain she wasn't turning around to grab something she forgot I hopped out of bed and grabbed the Pokeball off the desk in excitement. I threw it up into the air screaming, "Bulbasaur I choose you!"

The ball hit the ceiling and crashed to the floor, opening only on the second bounce and letting out a bright red glow of energy from which the grass Pokemon materialized.

"Whoops…" I said momentarily stunned as I stared up at the mark on the ceiling. Bulbasaur just sat there staring at me waiting for instruction.

"Let's go get food!" I was excited to have a companion for my morning routine. I ran down the stairs and Bulbasaur followed, struggling a bit as his legs were too small for the steps and he had to hop down each step individually.

By the time Bulbasaur had made it to the bottom of the stairs I was opening up our new Pokemon food bag that was nearly half my size. "Oran Bites!" Was printed in bold letters across the middle of the bag smaller font below it reading, "For strong and healthy grass Pokemon."

After arriving back on Cinnabar yesterday my mom had taken me to the local Pokemon store to get all the amenities needed to raise a Pokemon. Food, bowl, leash, collar, potions, Pokeball holding belt, and almost a bright orange scoop that was meant to throw your pokeballs farther.

After feeding Bulbasaur, I pushed a chair over to the fridge and grabbed my favorite cereal box of Ditt-o's. I pushed the chair back to the table and sat the box down as I went to grab a bowl, a spoon, milk, and a tablet.

I pulled up Pokemon training tutorials. One of the most watched videos was one by Professor Oak. Before I clicked on the video I grabbed Bulbasaur since he was done eating and sat him on my lap to watch the video with me. His head just barely making it past the top of the table allowing him to see the video.

" Hello there! Welcome to the world of pokémon! My name is Oak! People call me the pokémon Prof! This world is inhabited by creatures called pokémon! For some people, pokémon are pets. Others use them for fights. Myself...I study pokémon as a profession."

"Today we will be covering the basics of Pokemon training and battling, two subjects that are very extensive but closely intertwined." The Professor took a Pokeball out and tossed it in the air releasing the blue Nidoran trapped inside.

"Each Pokemon is filled with infinite potential and the trainer is meant to bring out the potential of their friend and partner. Through love, care, training, and experience; these Pokemon can achieve evolution, a metamorphosis where they become a stronger form. The reason for Pokemon evolution is currently unknown but the cause can vary, attributed commonly to experience, stones, and-" An ear-shattering screech emanated from outside, scaring me out of my seat and drowning out what the Professor said. Having lost interest in the video and now interested in the live battle going on outside, I ran out the sliding back door with Bulbasaur at my side.

Not far from our backyard overlooking the beach and trail were three Ekans standing surrounding an injured Seel.

"Let's go Bulbasaur!" I yelled charging through the back gate and down to the battle. "Bulbasaur I choose you!" I screamed as I ran. Even though the situation wasn't optimal, the chance to say the phrase made me feel giddy.

My yelling had drawn the attention of the Ekans' away from the Seel. "Bulbasaur use Growl!" The cry that Bulbasaur let out momentarily stunned two of the Ekans, but the third was too far off to the side that it was unaffected by the stat reducing move. It was now slithering towards Bulbasaur too fast for Bulbasaur to dodge.

"Use Rasor Leaf!" I ordered, but Bulbasaur just stared at the rapidly approaching snake Pokemon. Clearly, the reason that it was being kept in the back of the Professor's lab was that it was defective and didn't listen to my orders. "You idiot use Solar Beam then!" By this point, the Ekans was close enough to attack and it lunged in and wrapped itself around Bulbasaur. From far away, the other two Ekans started shooting tiny pins at the two. I had grown up on the island and knew that it wasn't good to be stung by a poison sting attack.

"Break free!" I ordered to no avail, the Ekans maintained it's grip and the two sustained a barrage of stings.

I ran up to the two and grabbed the Ekans by the neck and tried to pull the two apart. The other two continued to attack the three of us and I shrieked in pain as I got repeatedly stung.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a flash of bright blue light and the stinging attacks stopped. Where the two Ekans we're was now a solid block of ice which encased the two. Twenty meters to my right along the water's edge was a Dewgong behind which hid the injured Dewgong.

The Ekans unraveled itself from Bulbasaur and its scaly skin slipped through my hands. The Pokemon rushed to a wooded area next to the trail and disappeared into the leaves and branches.

My Bulbasaur lay unconscious and poisoned at my feet. I picked him up and caressed him. I carried him to his bed and gave him an Antidote and potion from the medicine kit we'd bought the day before. On the kitchen table the video that I was watching finished.

"Your very own POKEMON legend is about to unfold! A world of dreams and adventures with Pokemon awaits! " Clearly my adventure was not off to a great start.


	3. Chapter 3

Bulbasaur's breathing had steadied after an hour of rest. I didn't want to put him into his Pokeball because I was unsure of whether or not he'd be ok in there while injured. So for the hour I just stared at Bulbasaur, thinking about what I could do with the defective Pokemon.

The house was silent except for Bulbasaurs breathing, and the ringing of the phone startled me. The caller ID displayed "MOM" with her phone number located beneath the title she'd programmed into the home phone. I got up from the couch and walked over to the counter beside which Bulbasaur lay to pick up the phone.

"Hey, Mom!" I said answering the phone.

"Hi sweety, I left an important file on the desk in my office and I was wondering if you could go upstairs and find it?" I was already making my way upstairs to my mom's room by the time she'd finished talking. I'd been taught to not go into my mom's room unless she gave me permission, so the large master bedroom seemed somewhat foreign to me.

There was a queen size bed centered against the back wall. I faced a flat screen TV above her dresser and on the other wall, there was a desk with a computer screen keyboard and mouse. Spread out on top of the desk was the contents of an open blue folder.

"The blue one?" I asked through the phone.

"Yes, that one! Could you bring that to the lab for me, I have a meeting soon and we'll need it afterward."

"I'll be right there," I told her hanging up the phone.

Mom had always been adamant about not going through her work things. Even though she worked for most of the day, I didn't know much about what she did beyond the fact that she was a scientist. I knew she'd probably be angry at me for going through her things, but it was too tempting to not sneak a peak.

'Only a peak' I told myself as I opened up a journal on the desk to a random page. I glanced at the page and it read.

 _July 5_

 _Guyana, South America_

 _A new Pokémon was discovered deep in the jungle._

I stopped reading, starting to piece together what my mom meant by these words. It took me a moment, but I finally understood it all. The meetings, the working late into the night and leaving so early, why she worked at a mansion and not at the actual pokemon lab, my mom is a secret author and Pokemon champion. In my hands was probably her work writing her biography about herself. I closed the book, I didn't have the time or need to read any further into my Mom because I could just read the book when she published it. I placed all the journal and all the papers into the folder, the papers using long fancy words that I couldn't understand like cytokinesis and microcentrifuge.

I made my way down to the door and started to put my shoes on, from where I stood I could see into the kitchen and at Bulbasaur who was staring at me. I grabbed the Pokeball from my belt and stuck it towards him. "Common bud, I'll stop by the Pokemon center on my way back." and with that, a red beam shot from the ball and absorbed the grass Pokemon.

It was quite a hike to Mom's work. Our house was on the southwest shore of the island and her work was at the mansion just outside of town on the north side. It was a thirty-minute walk but having Bulbasaur made me feel safer, even though he was defective his tackle seemed to work so that could at least be used in a battle.

The trail wound through a slightly wooded area and made its way around the Volcano. My mom would normally use a repel for her walk but because I had Bulbasaur she said I shouldn't need them anymore.

I didn't see any Pokemon along the way which I was grateful for. I didn't want to battle until I stopped by the Pokemon center and got them to diagnose whatever the problem was with Bulbasaur.

As I came to a clearing the Mansion came into view. It was very grand but relatively simple in design, it had a rectangular shape and symmetry of both the windows and doors. The sheer size of the place put shame to our home which was relatively large for Cinnabar Island standards.

I rang the doorbell and a man with a strange haircut and labcoat answered soon after.

"You must be green. I've heard so much about you from your mother, my name is Dr. Fuji and she's asked me to grab the folder from you." The doctor smiled as he extended his hand for the file. I was more than happy to get rid of the folder, but I did not like the man. He spoke in a way that sounded like it was forced, he didn't care about who I was, he just wanted the file.

"What kind of work do you do?" I asked the doctor trying to figure out more about my mother's secret writing career.

"Important work!" The doctor said with a smile and closing the door.


End file.
